my heart
by Yukiyasha
Summary: this is a short story on the fatherly side of kyuubi it contains a song so yes it is a song fic.


Disclaimer (I do not own Naruto or the song used in this fic. I'm writing for my own and maybe others amusement not payment and so I can't be sued I'm writing this disclaimer.)

Song you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins

**My heart **

In Konoha all was peaceful the birds chirped and sang people walked the streets with a kindness not often heard of, that is excepted when the young child was involved. Naruto was the nine tailed demon as far as the people were concerned and the people of Konoha treated him worse than a slave, they would ostracized him to the point it rubbed off on their children so the whole village treated him like he was a monster. He was alone and as a five year old he couldn't think of a reason that the people would hate him. Getting home from school he walked to his room fell onto his bed and let his mind get rid of the events of the day in the only way he knew how, he cried. Naruto wouldn't cry in public but he was home and he couldn't hold it in.

"Sniff… Why do they hate me I haven't done anything to them" thought Naruto. "rubbing his cheek he cringed "I guess the bullies are getting worse they are starting to hit me" Naruto said he decided that he didn't want to do anything else that day so he got ready for bed and drifted to sleep not aware of the demon inside of him.

**With Kyuubi inside Naruto's mindscape **

Kyuubi was livid the bullies hurt his kit today. They never were that brave they would barely want to be within five feet of his kit but today they had the nerve to hit him. Kyuubi was ready to kill and if he wasn't sealed inside his kit he would of, but all he could do was try to comfort and heal Naruto so entering his dream he saw Naruto in a corner crying. Kyuubi couldn't take it he needed to do something so he started to sing a lullaby to Naruto he saw one of the mothers in the village do it and he couldn't think of anything else to do that would comfort his kit. (Just so you know within Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi takes on the form of a human because the dreams Naruto's Kyuubi has to take on human form to get into and stay in Naruto's dream.)

Turing around Naruto saw a person he had red shoulder length hair and red eyes he was singing to Naruto. So Naruto slowly got up and crept closer it was a very comforting song. Getting closer the man walked forward and slowly picked up Naruto and cradled him he continued on with his song.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Finishing his song to his kit he slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto and gently hugged him it was time for Naruto to wake up so Kyuubi slowly used his power to wake Naruto up.

**Naruto's POV**

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto sat up he remembered his dream he wished it was real but he guessed it was only a dream getting up he slowly got ready for school walking out of the door he heard a faint whisper in his ear.

"I love you kit" Kyuubi said in a hushed tone. He didn't want Naruto to find out about him just yet so he hoped Naruto would just think it was his imagination

Smiling Naruto tuned to look in his apartment and answered "I love you to **otokooya" closing and locking the door Naruto stated to walk to school.**

**Kyuubi's POV**

Kyuubi was almost in tears hearing his kits answer he wished he could reveal himself to Naruto but he couldn't he would have to wait until the time was right, until then he would do his best to protect and comfort his kit even if it cost him his life.

**The End**

**Pleas review and tell me what you think it's my first story written and I want to know how I did**


End file.
